Family Friends
by Rougescales
Summary: A fanfic with Jared and Evan ship. It's my first fanfic and I suck at English so I'm sorry if I made mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

"D-do you want to sign my cast?" I asked Jared even if I kind of knew the answer. I blinked in regret. "Why are you asking me? We're family friends. Why would I be friends with a fucking maniac?" He pushed me and walked off. "And tell your mom to tell my mom that I was nice to you! Car insurance!" I went off the other way with a sigh and went into my first class. The day went by smoothly without any trouble. Well, not a big one. Just that the guy Connor was staring at me in pre-calc and punched me in the arm after class. When I went back home, I laid down on the couch alone. The whole house was quiet except for the sound of some birds outside. There was a note from Mom that said she will be home at midnight and a little smiley face. I went on my phone and found that Jared had texted me. Jared: Come to my place at 5 Me: Ok. Jared invited me to his house about once a month for me to say something nice about him to his mom and to show we are friends. I put on my blue parka I got for Christmas and walked 5 blocks to his house. I knocked 3 times and Jared let me in. His parents weren't here today and Jared let me in his room. It was the first time in his room. There was a large slim TV screen in the middle of the room and a bed facing it. Beside was a table with game software and a computer. The computer showed his IM buddy list. It was empty except for my name. He probably had another account for his real friends. Something I'm not. "Evan I'm going to be your partner for the AP English assessment. So just do the thing and put my name on it too. Got it?" "Y-yeah sure." "Write the damn letter to my mom and get out of the house that's it." I did as he told.

While I was walking, I was thinking why he didn't just text me about that and made me call his mom? Did he want to meet me? Of course not. I'm not his real friend. I'm a family friend. The word stuck in my head. Family friends. I wasn't paying attention to walking and bumped into someone. "Oh, s-sorry I didn't mean to ... " "Oh. Hey! Your Evan ... Right? I'm Alana from your school. You do Spanish with me right?" "Y-yea ... " "Well can we have a little talk about the homework? I want to see what you're writing about for the essay" "S-sure." Alana was the girl in my Spanish class and she sits in front of me. I remember when I saw her in the assembly last year when she was having a speech about global warming or some war. I remembered that she was clever. "Hey why don't we go to that place and have a chat?" she asked while pointing at an ice cream shop. A la mode. "I-I don't have m-money bec-cause you know ... my mom's al-lone and ... " "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, that's actually not uncommon because there was a census in the US and said that 13.5% of the US citizens were living in poverty. Well, I don't mind buying you an ice cream." "N-no. Is ok. You don't have to. I'm s-sorry but I have to g-go now. S-sorry." "Oh, ok. It's fine." "I'm so s-sorry. Sorry." I walked away from her and headed home once again. She probably thinks that I'm stupid and would never want to see me again. I feel like aluminium. Like everyone else is a magnet. But most people have an N and S and they stick to each other. But I'm aluminium and nothing stick to me. Even if they try to, gravity makes them slip away. Why am I like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe. Yes, Zoe. I live because of Zoe. My will of living is all depending on Zoe. Yes. Why don't I talk to her then? Well, I did try to ask her out that time after the jazz band performance. That was silly. Just because I had sweaty hands and all that. Well, I can try again. I was thinking all this while walking through the corridor. The day was all smooth and safe until lunch. Well, I tried to talk to Zoe Murphy in the cafeteria. I waited around awkwardly until she came to the line. I went right after her. Looking as normal as I can. (Which was very awkward) My hands were very sweaty. Especially the one inside my cast. I can't. No way this is happening. No. I'm out. My body was disobeying my brain. It just worked automatically without my permission. I walked out of the line and went out of the cafeteria. The next time I realized my brain was taking control again, I was sitting on the emergency stairs. Eating some leftover breakfast. I packed a lunch box with Cheerios. It's not like I have money to get good breakfast anyways. I was eating quietly staring at the wall when someone passed me. Jared. He was walking down the stairs. I tried to prepare myself for an insult mentally when he did something strange. He sat down next to me. Like right next to me that his thigh was touching mine. "Hey, nerd." He noticed me staring at him. "Why, am I not allowed to sit next to you?" I was surprised by his comment. "S-sure, of course." We're frien... family friends right?" "You know what? I think I' actually okay with you being a 'friend' you're not that bad." He surprised me even more. "R-really? I mean definitely." I was looking right into his beautiful green eyes. "So how about this. We can be friends and hang out together okay? Meet you at my place at 5. Bring your clothes and all those stuff 'cause we're staying until tomorrow." "Y-you mean like a s-sleepover?" He answered with a stupid face. "Duh." With that, he walked away. Down to the cafeteria. I haven't been so happy before. I felt like I was being pulled back up to the world after being down so long in the underworld. After school, I was packing my bag and writing a Post-it to my mom saying I'm staying at Jared's for the night. She won't mind. I was thinking how I kind of thought he was cute. No. Wait. That's weird. No. Now I had this thing in the back of my mind saying his green eyes were very cute. But my natural instincts brought me back to senses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I got the third chapter out late! I was a little busy. I also know its VERY short but please forgive me! BTW this is the last chapter for the Jevan ship. I'm working on Solangelo from Percy Jackson and the Olympians too.**

I went to his house again. It looked bigger and cleaner than the last time. I knocked and Jared came out. We went straight into his room and talked whether Star Wars is better than Star Trek or not. The conclusion was that we should both watch every Star Wars episodes again. While Obi-Wan was dying, I was thinking. Who is Jared to me? Lots of answers popped up in my mind. Friends, family friends, classmate, crush. He was definitely a crush. While the Wickets were fighting AT-ATs I asked him. "Hey, umm. Jared? I-i wanted to play a game with y-you." "Games? Sure. If it's not something lemony!" "The g-game is, y-you can do anything to m-me for 5 minutes. Th-then I get 5 m-minutes." Jared was laughing after I finished. He turned the Telly off. "R-ready? Th-three, t-two, one, go." Suddenly, he pulled me close to him. Our chests were touching each other. He put his lips near mine. I didn't resist. His warm lips were touching mine. He pulled his hands and hugged me close. We were one. We stuck together like that for what felt like hours. "I love you." "Love you too."

 **Thanks for reading! Please write reviews!**


End file.
